No1 Metal Band Of Jasper
by DaveCarlos30
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first A8Q Fanfic and i hope you enjoy this. this is about Garth,Humphrey,Mooch,Salty,Candu and Hutch form a band called 'Crown The Empire' and spoiler something to you guys that i'm a Superfan Of Crown The Empire
1. Chapter 1 : Information,Band Name,Member

Chapter 1

 _HUMPHREY = SINGER_

 _GARTH = SINGER/SCREAM_

 _MOOCH = GUITAR_

 _SALTY = GUITAR_

 _HUTCH = DRUM_

 _CAN-DO = BASS_

Album = LIMITLESS

 **GLASS ELEVATOR**

 **POINT**

 **ME UP**

 **RINGO**

 **ME OUT OF THE DARK**

 _ **Band name,About band,genre :**_

 **Crown the Empire is an American rock band formed in 2010 in Dallas, Texas. They have released one EP and three full-length albums. Crown the Empire was formed in July 2010 by Humphrey,Hutch,Can-Do,Mooch and Salty during their time together at Jasper Park High School. The band was formed when "Salty and Mooch** **decided to start jamming together." The band's ultimate goal was to "be heavier than most bands in their area," while "bringing huge, poppy choruses to a genre that can become pretty stale. " Originally, drummer Alex Massey filled the drumming position in the band, but he was soon replaced by their current drummer, Hutch in May 2011. . During 2011, the members of Crown the Empire also held an extensive search for another guitarist to join their band. They soon welcomed Mooch to the band as the new lead guitarist. The band started recording their debut EP, Limitless, in 2011. Limitless was released on iTunes on November 29, 2011. On December 5, 2011 the band released a behind-the-scenes look at the filming for the band's then-upcoming music video for their song, "Voices", from their EP Limitless. During the video the band announced the release date for the music video to be on December 11. On December 11, 2011 as announced by the band premiered the music video for the song, "Voices", via their Youtube page. On December 24, 2011 the band released their cover of the classic holiday song, "Let It Snow" for streaming on their Youtube page. On December 31, 2011 the band released a video of the band acoustically performing the song, "Wake Me Up", from their EP, Limitless.[6]**

 **On January 17, 2012 the band announced their first US tour with A Skylit drive. The tour went from March 3 to 7, beginning in Arizona and ending in Arkansas.[5]. On March 21, 2012 the band was rumored to have been signed by Rise Records after the label posted to their Facebook page, "We're announcing a new band on Friday. Here's a hint, they are from Texas!". Shortly after Crown the Empire posted a statement of their own, "Big News coming by the end of the week. Any guesses what it might be?!". On March 23, 2012 the band announced that they had in fact been signed by Rise Records in their "Viva La Rise!" video, along with the video the band released a free cover of the song, "Moves Like Jagger" in appreciation for support from their fans in helping get them signed.[8].**

 **Second vocalist and** _ **The Fallout**_ **(2012–13)**

 **On August 26, 2012, the band announced that they had recruited an additional vocalist, Garth , to share vocal responsibilities with Humphrey. Along with the news of Garth joining the band, they announced that they would be heading into the studio with Joey Sturgis to begin recording their debut album.[9] On September 6, the band released the music video being the first release by the band with new vocalist Garth. On August 27, 2012 the band was announced to be a part of Motionless in White's Infamous Tour beginning in early November,[11] but by November 2012 the band had canceled their participation.[12]**

 **On October 25, the band released the first single, "Makeshift Chemistry" from their album, "The Fallout", which was released on November 20 through Rise Records. On November 8, 2012 the band released the second song from their album called "Memories of a Broken Heart".[14] On November 14, the band released part one of their two part extended music video beginning with the intro track, "Oh, Catastrophe".[15] The following day the band released the second part of their extended music video with the title track of their upcoming album, The Fallout.[16] On November 15, 2012 the band streamed their debut album in its entirety five days before the official release of the album.[17]**

 **January 18, 2013 Rise Records announced their Spring Tour beginning in mid-April to early May with fellow acts Like Moths to Flames, the Color Morale, Palisades and My Ticket Home.[18]**

 **On March 11, 2013 the band announced their first headlining tour called The Generation Tour, which kicked off on May 7 in Toledo, Ohio, and wrapped up in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, on May 26 with supporting acts Capture the Crown, Palisades, Heartist and Famous Last Words. The band also played South by South West Tour and then will be hitting the road in April with Like Moths to Flames.[19]**

 **On March 23, 2013 the band was announced to be playing Warped Tour 2013.[20] Later that day the band released a live version of their single, "Makeshift Chemistry".[21] The following day the band released their own Warped Tour announcement.[22]**

 **On June 6, 2013 the band released a live version of the song, "Menace" from their debut album, The Fallout.[23] On June 25, the band was announced to be joining Asking Alexandria on their headlining tour coinciding with the release of their new album, From Death to Destiny with fellow supporting acts Motionless in White and Upon a Burning Body.[24] Also on June 25, the band announced that they would shooting a music video for a song from their 2012 debut album.[25]**

 **On August 2, 2013 the band released the last single from their debut album called "Memories of a Broken Heart".[26]**

 **Crown the Empire performed at the 2014 Vans Warped Tour.[27]**

 _The Fallout_ reissue and _The Resistance: Rise of the Runaways_

 **A reissue of The Fallout (including a re-recording of Limitless) was released in 2013, with Garth providing vocals.[28] According to the band, "EVERYTHING" was redone.[29] On November 28, 2013, "Breaking Point", a single from the re-release, now with Garth handling all the non-singing vocals.**

 **On July 21, 2014, Crown the Empire won Alternative Press Magazine's award for best breakthrough band and their second album reached number 1 on the iTunes Rock Charts. Then on July 22, 2014, the band released their second album The Resistance: Rise of the Runaways, which debuted in its first week at number 7 on the Billboard Top 200.**

 **On July 24, 2014, the band announced their music video for the song "Machines" to be released the following day and in under 48 hours it got over 100,000 views.[citation needed]**

 **On July 26, 2014 Crown the Empire announced their new headlining tour supported with Volumes, Secrets, Ice Nine Kills, and The Family Ruin which starts on August 30, 2014 in Anaheim, California and ends on September 20, 2014 in Birmingham, Alabama.**

 **On September 8, 2015, Crown the Empire released a new single, titled "Prisoners of War" on digital retailers as part of a deluxe reissue of The Resistance: Rise of the Runaways. The deluxe reissue was released on October 30, 2015, including "Prisoners of War", another new track titled "Cross Our Bones", an alternate version of "Machines" and an acoustic version of "Millennia".[31]**

 **On November 6, 2015, Crown the Empire revealed to Alternative Press that their lead guitarist Lyle was no longer part of the band.[32] Crown The Empire released their album Retrograde on July 22, 2016. On November 2016, the band announced that vocalist Dave Escamilla was going to be on a hiatus from touring.**

 **Enjoy and See You All At The Next Story : Crown The Empire part II**

 **I will updated it tomorrow. D.O.H Out**

 **p.s i love Crown The Empire**


	2. Chapter 2 : California

Chptr 2 : Live At The Alpha And Omega Interview Tour

After Commercial

Jimmy Fallon : Welcome Back To The A8Q Interview and Right Now Is The Performance By Crown The Empire. But First, i'm going to ask Lilly and The Others Something alright. The question is How do you guys feel that Crown The Empire is Garth,Humphrey,Mooch,Salty and Hutch?

Other except Lilly : Awesome

Lilly : Handsomely

Jimmy Fallon : Ok and Are You Ready For The Performance By Crown The Empire?

Crowd : Yes

Jimmy Fallon : Ok Here Are The Performance By CROWN THE EMPIRE HERE TO SING 5 SONG

(The Fear Is Real Plays)

After A Couple of second all of them come out and The Crowd Goes Wild

Aftermath

 **Humphrey : Oh Shit, A8Q Tour How Are You Doing?(Crowd Goes Wild) Can You Feel It?Can You Feel It**

Humphrey : There's nothing I can't face, So open the flood gates, No fear of what's to come. I'm not going under, Not running for cover, Standing against the sun... After the fire, after the flames, Nothing will feel the same. My scars are closing, my heart is open, I am not afraid.

 **Garth : Alright Fuckers Sing With Us**

Both : I'm ready to breathe again, I'm beginning to catch my breath. I'm ready to dream again, Surviving what left me for dead.I had to bleed to lose, Find myself to prove I could feel love without end, I'm all that I have, I am the aftermath!

 **Humphrey : Alright Sing It**

Garth : Show it no mercy, Cause it cannot hurt me, No more will I bite my tongue.  
Tired of worthless Fighting with purpose, No longer will I stay numb.

Humphrey: After the fire, after the flames, Nothing will feel the same. My scars are closing, my heart is open, I am not afraid.

Both : I'm ready to breathe again, I'm beginning to catch my breath. I'm ready to dream again,  
Surviving what left me for dead. I had to bleed to lose, Find myself to prove I could feel love without end, I'm all that I have, I am the aftermath!

Garth : Break my bones, you will see;

You can't kill me, you can't kill me!

Break my bones, you will see;

You can't kill me, you can't kill me!

You can't kill me!... I'm ready to breathe again, I'm beginning to catch my breath

Both : I'm ready to dream again, Surviving what left me for dead. I had to bleed to lose, Find myself to prove I could feel love without end, I'm all that I have, I'm all that I have, I'm all that I have, I am the aftermath! I am the aftermath!

Garth : Break my bones, you will see; You can't kill me, you can't kill me, Break my bones, you will see, You can't kill me, you can't kill me!... **Fuck Yeah A8Q Tour**

 **Humphrey : Man, We are so happy for coming back to California what a way to start a tour. Have you guys pick up the new record, Retrograde...Yeah. And Uhhhh This next song Is...**

 **Crowd : Monster,Monster,Monster,Monster,Monster,Monster,Monster**

 **Garth : No It's Not Going To Be Monster...I Give You A Hint Alright...We Were Not Born The Enemy**

 **(Crowd Goes Wild)**

 **Rise Of The Runaways**

Humphrey : On trial for our fates, we are the runaways,  
Outta place with mistakes we never made,  
Because all we are to anyone  
Is just a runaway.  
So fate found a day to take it all away,  
Cut down and encased inside a cage,  
Because all we are to anyone  
Is just a runaway... Well if the water's so deep, then why are all of you still standing?  
And if the sinner's asleep, then how can I rattle his cage?  
I'm so sick of these dark days chasing me further under ground,  
But I'll find my way to light, and you'll find your own demise.

Both : We were not born the enemy, and we will not stop for anything,  
So try to tell me all the things that I've done wrong, this fire will burn until we fall.  
(Run, run, running, run, I keep on running,  
Run, run, running, run, I keep on running)

Garth : Well how am I supposed to feel like everything will be okay,  
When you try to suffocate what little is left of me?!  
So fuck off, you've dug your grave and I will be just fine,  
Cause I'll find my way to light, it's always been here inside.

Both : We were not born the enemy, and we will not stop for anything,  
So try to tell me all the things that I've done wrong, this fire will burn until we fall.  
So try to live with the things that you've done, and try to take all the things that I've loved.  
You won't break me, I will rise above, this fire will burn until we fall!  
Yeah! Yeah!

Garth : WE ARE THE RUNAWAYS

(Run, run, run, run, I keep on running away,  
Run, run, run, run, I keep on running away,  
Run, run, run, run, I keep on running away,  
I keep on running away, I keep on running)

Humphrey : On trial for our fates, we are the runaways,  
Outta place with mistakes we never made,  
Because all we are  
To anyone is just a runaway.  
So fate found a day to take it all away,  
Cut down and encased inside a cage,  
Because all we are  
Is just a runaway!

Both : We were not born the enemy, and we will not stop for anything,  
So try to tell me all the things that I've done wrong, this fire will burn until we fall.  
So try to live with the things that you've done, and try to take all the things that I've loved.  
You won't break me, I will rise above, this fire will burn until we fall!

Garth : Run, run, running, run, I keep running, I keep running away,  
Run, run, running, run, I keep running, I keep running away,  
Run, run, running, run, I keep running, I keep running away,  
I keep on running away, I keep on running!

 **Humphrey : Thank You**

 **All of them except Garth and Humphrey are at the stage**

 **Garth : Ok...Let's Go Slow Alright.**

 **Humphrey : Take A Chill and Be Happy...**

 **Crowd : Acoustic,Acoustic,Acoustic,Acoustic.**

 **Garth : Alright**

 **Humphrey : This song is called Lead Me Out Of The Dark**

 **(Crowd Goes Wild)**

 **Lead Me Out Of The Dark**

 **BOTH :** It's not quite a mystery.  
I'm the one who's insecure,  
You're the one that makes believe,  
That we're all okay, we're doing fine,  
When we're both fighting just to stay,  
To stay alive,  
A fragile state of mind,  
That I can't quite survive.

Without a doubt, I need your help.  
I know you've heard me ask before,  
But come on girl, I need to tell you now,  
I know what I've done wrong.

The only way out of here is the way I've avoided for all my life.  
There's so many things I wanna say,  
But there's too many things still in the way.  
I'm lost, please help me find my place.  
You're the only one, please lead me out of the dark.  
Please lead me out of the dark.  
Please lead me out of the dark.

I'm moving on, I'll promise change,  
If you will let me in again, I swear today,  
I'll be a better man.  
I'll be who I was then.

It's been a long two years,  
I can't change the past,  
I've shed so many tears,  
Can't believe I've lasted this long.  
I see now that I'm wrong.

The only way out of here is the way I've avoided for all my life.  
There's so many things I wanna say,  
But there's too many things still in the way.  
I'm lost, please help me find my place.  
You're the only one, please lead me out of the dark.  
Please lead me out of the dark,

 **Humphrey : Ok This Next One Is Millenia**

 **Crowd Goes Wild**

 **Both :** Hey there shadow,  
You didn't seem to care at all when you watched me go.  
I know young love is just a dream,  
We were only seventeen,  
But you're the only love I've known.

[Pre-Chorus]  
So please just let me go if you're done,  
'Cause it's hope that kills this heart.  
So please set me free, kill the spark.

[Chorus:]  
I've been gone,  
From this world for what seems like millennia,  
Looking for nothing short of a miracle.  
I only ever wanted to come home,  
Please won't you let me go?  
When I have nowhere left I can run away,  
Will you lie to me; tell me I'll be okay?  
Close my eyes and lay me in my tomb,  
Now pull the trigger and send me home!

[Verse 2:]  
So how did I get so far from my yesterdays?  
Another broken heart, now just a memory  
I should have left you in the dark  
I should have left this awful town and never found out how to love.

[Pre-Chorus]  
So I don't wanna know about the things that you regret  
Now that we're dead and over and done.  
Get away from me, and leave my heart under the rug.

[Chorus:]  
I've been gone,  
From this world for what seems like millennia,  
Looking for nothing short of a miracle.  
I only ever wanted to come home,  
Please won't you let me go?  
When I have nowhere left I can run away,  
Will you lie to me; tell me I'll be okay?  
Close my eyes and lay me in my tomb,  
Now pull the trigger and send me home!

So send me home.

[Chorus:]  
I've been gone,  
From this world for what seems like millennia,  
Looking for nothing short of a miracle.  
I only ever wanted to come home,  
Please won't you let me go?  
When I have nowhere left I can run away,  
Will you lie to me; tell me I'll be okay?  
Close my eyes and lay me in my tomb,  
Now pull the trigger and send me...

 **Garth : Thank You and Guys this is the last song and i'm calling out Mooch,Hutch and Salty come out and play some jams**

 **Crowd Super Wild**

 **Humphrey : Alright We Are Covering This Song By Of Mice And Men**

 **Garth : This Song Is Called The Depths**

 **(Crowd Goes Wild)**

The Depths

Humphrey : Get up! And here we go... Now listen up I'll say a thing or two, I bet I know something about you, That you don't even know, You don't wanna believe, I know you're down for anything.

Garth : That's not what you're looking for, There's not a reason to walk out that door, And I don't even want you to sing, I just want you to jump with me. I'm so complicated.

Humphrey : My body's failing, I think I've hit the floor, I cannot feel anything anymore. My body's failing, I think I've hit the floor, I can't remember anything anymore.

Garth : And I'm gonna miss your face for a long long time (for a long, long time) And I can't escape this place, it's in my mind ('cause it's in my mind)

Humphrey : And now that you don't even care, I've got you inside the palm of my hand. You don't really wanna get inside my head, Let's leave out all our skeletons.

Garth : The dead just like you will rise, So come on lift your voices towards the sky, Now I want you to jump, now I want you to sing, Now I want you to scream with me...

 **Humphrey : Alright Everyone, i want you all to scream for...**

 **Garth : AUSTIN FROM OF MICE 8 MEN!**

 **(Crowd Goes Wild)**

 **Austin came to the stage and stared to scream**

 **Austin :** I've been put down for way too long,  
"You'll never be good enough."  
All they told me was "Just give up,  
You'll never be good enough."

I've been put down for way too long,  
"You'll never be good enough."  
All they told me was "Just give up,  
You'll never be good enough", never good enough

Pushing me, pushing me,  
Shut up.  
Shut up.

I'm gonna miss your face,  
I'm gonna miss your taste,  
I'm gonna miss your face,  
It's in my mind...

I'm gonna miss your face,  
I'm gonna miss your taste,  
I'm gonna miss your face,  
It's all in my mind...

Garth : My body's failing,

I think I've hit the floor,

I cannot feel anything anymore.

My body's failing,

I think I've hit the floor,

ALL :- I can't remember anything anymore.

 **Garth : Thank You All And Also Thank You To Austin From Of Mice And Men And Also You Guys Are Fuckin Awesome We Are Crown The Empire Goodnight Everyone...**

 **END**


	3. Chapter 3 : Inside The Renegade

CHPTR 3 : Inside The Renegade

 **All Of The Alpha And Omega's Are Inside A Bus That Was Name By Garth and Humphrey called "The Renegade". They are on there way to New York City for another A8Q Tour...Tony and Winston are playing Cards, Kate And Lilly are Playing Xbox. Hutch,Mooch and Salty are Sleeping. Garth and Humphrey are Drinking Beers and Smoking...**

 **Garth : Yo,Coyote**

 **Humphrey : Yeah Barf...**

 **The Two Of Them Giggle**

 **Garth : I wrote a song for someone.**

 **Humphrey : Is It for me?**

 **Garth : NO!,it's for Lilly.**

 **Humphrey : Ohhhh. What's The Song Called?**

 **Garth : There Will Be No Christmas.**

 **Humphrey : Can I Hear It**

 **Garth : It's Not Ready cause I Dont have any ideas**

 **Humphrey : That's Ok, I'll Help you**

 **Garth : Really?**

 **Humphrey : Yeah, what's Brothers For?**

 **Garth : Ok but Can You Sing With Me In This Song?**

 **Humphrey : Sure.**

 **Garth : Great**

 **Just then Lilly and Kate Came**

 **Lilly: Hey Handsome's**

 **Kate : What are you guys doing**

 **Garth : Nothing**

 **Humphrey : Just Doing Bro's Stuff**

 **Lilly : Hey Garth,Do You Know What Day Is Tomorrow**

 **Garth : No!**

 **Lilly : Really?**

 **Garth : Yeah**

 **Lilly : Ohhhhhhh...Ok...**

 **Lilly then goes To Her Bed And Cry Quitely**

 **Humphrey : Dude, you dont know her birthday is tomorrow?**

 **Garth : Of Course i know. The Song that I tell you is her Birthday Present**

 **Kate : Really? That's Real Sweet Of You...**

 **Garth Then Blushed**

 **Garth : Just shut the fuck up and keep it a secret from anyone especially Lilly**

 **Kate : Ok Asshole**

 **D.O.H=I WILL UPDATED IT TOMORROW. DREAM OF HELL OUT**


End file.
